


death (and other realms with revolving doors)

by silent_h



Series: almost (an eldritch!laurel au) [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Body Horror, Eldritch, Gen, Team Legends - Freeform, but they're not the focus, lance sister feels, oh fun tags :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 13:49:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17225198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silent_h/pseuds/silent_h
Summary: You were always the better of us, Laurel.





	death (and other realms with revolving doors)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted [here on tumblr](https://yesokayiknow.tumblr.com/post/169244203885/its-midnight-and-im-not-so-sure-about-this-but)

_you can fix it,_ the spear whispers.  _you can bring her back_.

 

_no_ , sara says.

and the thing is, she means it.

 

—

 

_no_ , sara says.

and the thing is, she  _doesn’t_  mean it.

 

—

 

and so, the result:

a half-formed sister for a half-formed wish.

 

—

 

mick and amaya are the first to see her.

they’re sparring in the cargo bay when the back of mick’s neck prickles, and amaya’s totem lights up. there’s a person behind them, somehow, and she’s  _wrong_. fuzzy at the edges and flickering under the light.

she smiles at them, and it’s almost like sara’s smile. almost.

_there are too many teeth in her mouth,_  mick thinks, reaching for his gun.  _there are too many—_

_come here_ , she says, and mick stops thinking altogether.

 

—

 

he doesn’t remember much, when he wakes up in the medbay later. doesn’t remember anything, in fact, but a painful emptiness in his chest and a strange incessant  _need_.

(and there’s a dull pain in his arm, where amaya had held him back and he’d tried so hard to step forward that the bone had snapped)

 

—

_come here_ , she says, in the library, the galley, the engine.  _come here_ , she says, and there’s a  _pull_  to her words, and her voice fills a sudden gaping hole.

_come here,_ she says, and nate twitches after a few steps, and firestorm take a step forward in tandem, and zari is pulled along in stops and starts.

 

—

 

it’s because of ray that they figure it out.

ray, who has taken everything the world has thrown at him and still come out smiling. ray, who has only ever wanted to  _live_.

ray, who politely listens to her and then laughs, not unkindly.

_sorry_ , he says, eyes and smile bright and shining,  _but i don’t think i should._

 

—

 

she’s not dead the same way the legends are not dead.

(but it’s not enough, she doesn’t have  _enough_ )

 

she’s not alive the same way some of the legends want to be not alive.

(it’s a fair trade)

 

—

 

sara’s on the bridge when she feels it.

_well?_  she says. she doesn’t turn around. she doesn’t have to.

there’s a noise behind her, like a laugh. like a sob.

_well?_  laurel echoes.

( _that’s all she is_ , sara thinks,  _an echo. she’s not there she’s not real she’s not laurel—_ )

_turn around,_  laurel murmurs, and there’s no pull to her words, no foreign emptiness in sara’s chest, but there doesn’t have to be, not with this.  _turn around,_  she says, and how could sara not?

it’s not laurel. it  _is_  laurel.

laurel, who let her climb into bed with her when there were thunderstorms, who brought sara back from every edge possible, who has too many teeth in her too sad smile.

laurel, who says,  _come here_.

and sara—

**Author's Note:**

> now i just need a series name hm :/


End file.
